Consign Me To Darkness
by pinupdancer
Summary: Everyone believed theirs was a bond that could never be broken. They were wrong. Alvon. Rated M for language, drug use and sexual suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by the lack of realistic Alvon fics out there. I imagine things would not be all rainbows and sunshine if something of this magnitude were to actually happen. I will warn now that there will be dark times ahead for our darling boys, so proceed with caution. Also please note that this was written with my own human-verse in mind. The boys are 17, making Alvin and Theodore juniors in high school. Simon, on the other hand, graduated from high school when he was 15 and is currently a sophomore in college. If you do not approve of this or of Alvon in general, either do not read the story or read it but refrain from flaming. You will only be met with laughter. :) **

**As always, I own nothing.**

* * *

This could not be real. How did it all happen? He was an international superstar, an alpha male, a role model for Christ's sake. So why? Why him? Alvin paced his room, his movement frantic. He had been having this very argument with himself for years, now his resolve was crumbling with cruel acceleration. It was so easy to dismiss in the beginning. He could always chalk it up to a sick curiosity, a phase, nothing more than the reaction to the perverse dreams that haunted his nights. But now- now it was becoming overwhelming. His nighttime torments had leaked into his sunlit days, turning his once peaceful and easy life into a Hell that no amount of praying could alleviate. So many times he had questioned what he had done in his life that was so horrid as to justify the thoughts which consumed him.

_How much longer can I keep up this charade? _He knew very well that Simon had begun to grow suspicious of his behavior as of late. There wasn't much he could keep from his brother, he had always been able to read him like a book. It was obvious Simon knew something was amiss with his older brother, but what exactly, Alvin was sure he could never imagine. Because unlike himself, Simon had a regularly functioning brain, well, if you ignored his I.Q. and anal retentiveness.

The thought of his brother brought an unwelcomed smile to his face. Half tempted to slap himself, Alvin forced the expression from his face. This was no time for fawning. With an audible sigh he dropped onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It wasn't like he was in love with his brother. It was just a… a what? A crush? It all seemed so ludicrous and yet it was really happening. This was his life.

_What a life… _Alvin rolled his eyes. It wasn't like he was crazy about Simon. He had yet to feel resentment or jealousy over his brother's recent change of relationship status. Then again that could be because it was Jeanette. She had been in their lives for so long it only seemed logical that they be together. It also meant Simon wasn't home as often, for which he was grateful. With how his brother had been looking at him lately it was a relief to not have him around. Granted he loved spending time with Simon, and not for romantic reasons, but lately the boy had been watching his every move; scrutinizing every twitch of muscle or change in respiratory rate. He could practically see the cogs moving beneath the layers of flesh and bone.

A shiver ran up Alvin's spine at the thought of Simon discovering his secret. His life would be destroyed. No one in their right mind would take kindly to being told their sibling wanted to screw their brains out. As for Dave and Theodore, he was sure they would disown him. Not to mention the total destruction of his career. No, this was something he would take to the grave. He could live a perfectly normal and happy life while shoving the vile desires into the abyss of his mind. It was what he had been doing for the last six years and so far he hadn't exploded from his unfulfilled fantasies.

Alvin groaned. He had grown tired of these obtrusive thoughts; he needed a break. Rolling to his side, he retrieved a lighter and hand rolled cigarette from his nightstand. Within seconds a cloud of smoke enveloped him, leaving his mind blanketed in a thick fog. It wasn't long before he was left in a stupor, his mouth grinning on its own accord. A door slamming shut could be heard in the distance followed by rapid footsteps that continued to grow closer. Dread began to creep into the fog. Alvin knew he would be up shit's creek if the footsteps belonged to Dave.

Without warning the teen's bedroom door was pushed open, revealing an all too familiar face. "Seriously? Dave's on his way home."

A sigh escaped Alvin's lips. Of all the people to catch him in an unpleasant act, it would be Simon. _You're a cruel bitch, Fate._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Not much to warn against yet. Things are only just beginning to get interesting.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

The room was silent as Simon sat reclined in his desk chair, a pen weaving effortlessly through his fingers. He had been sitting in that very position for over an hour. Lately his usually adept mind had been faltering, often leading to a catatonic state similar to the one he was currently in. The pen suddenly stopped; its rhythmic movement ending in a vice grip.

_This is horseshit._ Simon tossed the writing utensil onto his desk before standing. His joints protested at the sudden activity as he began to pace the room. For weeks now Alvin had been avoiding him. At first he thought nothing of it; his brother was notorious for his erratic behavior. But now it had gotten to the point where the older boy would flee after only moments of being in the same room. A brief discussion with the youngest Seville brother affirmed Simon's observation. Now if only he could figure out the cause.

_I have to talk to him._ Dread filled Simon at the thought. Unlike his brothers, he had never been very affectionate, and heart-to-heart conversations always left him flustered. It was just like Alvin to put him in such an awkward situation.

The front door opened and closed, the sound stopping Simon in his tracks. He listened as someone bounded up the steps and into the room beside his. _Alvin._ With a sigh he headed to his brother's room. He had held off on this conversation for long enough.

Blue eyes studied the disaster before them. Discarded clothing and clutter blanketed the floor. Simon conceded it was a miracle his brother could find anything amongst the ruins. Alvin's back was to him as he rummaged through a drawer. Despite his younger brother's silent steps he knew Simon stood in the doorway; he could feel him.

Alvin kept his back turned as he spoke, "Are you just going to stand there?"

The corner of Simon's mouth turned up. He crossed to his brother's bed and jumped onto it, landing in a seated position, his hands folded between his head and the wall. There was a lump under the pillow supporting his back. He refused to imagine what sort of abomination lay hidden there. "How was school?"

Alvin looked at his brother, an eyebrow raised. "Boring as usual." He turned abruptly to his dresser. "Ah-ha!" A red baseball cap was pulled from the wreckage and placed atop its owner's head. A triumphant smile was on the teen's face as he looked back to his brother. It quickly vanished as Alvin began to wonder what had brought the boy genius into his room.

Simon's eyes narrowed in contemplation as he watched his brother's face. There was that damned deer-in-the-headlights expression again. "You ok?"

A nervous chuckle escaped the older boy's lips. "Yeah, just wondering what kind of trouble I'm in now."

"What do you mean?"

Alvin sat at the foot of the bed. He knew there was a chair in his room, but which pile it lay hidden under was anyone's guess. "You only come in here to lecture me or warn me that Dave's on the warpath about something or other."

"Just came to ask you something." The blank expression on his brother's face left Alvin unsettled. He knew there was something dangerous in that look.

"Yeah?" As his heart began to beat faster, Alvin hoped against all odds that the question had nothing to do with his behavior as of late. He knew he had been avoiding his brother like the plague.

Simon's eyes held Alvin firmly in their grasp. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

_Damn._ Alvin's mind raced. What could he possibly say? "Have you missed me?" Deciding it was best to play stupid, a grin sprawled across his mouth.

A muscle flexed as Simon clenched his jaw. "Yes, but that's not the point." His eyes narrowed once more as an odd expression flashed across his brother's face. He took note of the rapid and unusually visible pulsing in Alvin's carotid artery. "Answer the question."

_He missed me... _"What question?" _Fuck me. What am I supposed to say, "sorry but I have to distance myself for fear of raping you"?_ Alvin knew it was risky to annoy Simon this way but he was desperate to stall the conversation. He just needed a few more minutes to come up with an acceptable excuse.

"Alvin." The tone in Simon's voice made it clear his time was up.

"I haven't been avoiding you." Deny, deny, deny. It was all the older boy could come up with. It was a cruel joke considering how much time he had spent preparing for this very moment.

"Really?" Simon's head tilted to the side, his crystal blue eyes boring into his brother's. He wasn't sure where Alvin was going with this but so far it all sounded like a lot of bullshit. "So every time you would bolt from a room following my entrance was simply, what? Coincidence?"

Alvin's heart began to slow, his body visibly relaxing in return. _I can do this._ "I guess. Not everything has to do with you, Simon." There was the shadow of a smile on the older boy's mouth as he spoke. Beneath his calm composure, Alvin's mind was racing. He needed Simon to believe him, or at least have the sense to let it go just this once.

Silence was the only response as Simon allowed his brother's words to reverberate in his mind. Instinct told him not to be fooled by the teen's words, but maybe, just maybe, it was the truth. What if all of this had been a coincidence? Unsure of what to say next, Simon remained silent. If Alvin was lying, he would soon crack under the gaze of his younger brother. So Simon merely waited, his arms crossed across his chest, eyes locked on his brother.

Alvin met Simon's gaze. Tiny fractures began to form in his self-deluded sense of confidence as the seconds passed. At first he was unsure if he should say anything. Maybe Simon just needed more convincing? But no, he knew that look. _Oh God, oh no, not this... _He felt like an ant under a magnifying glass as his brother's stare bored into him.

The fissures in his brother's composure left no room for doubt. "You're lying, Alvin." Simon sat forward, his legs criss-crossed. "What are you hiding from me?"

_God dammit!_ "Nothing Si." Alvin shook his head, the action coming off too frantic to appear natural. "I've just had a lot on my mind. Really, it's nothing." _Please Simon, please leave it..._

There was a sigh. "Right." Simon could see the panic in his brother's eyes. He silently cursed himself for not being better at this whole comforting thing. His fingers twitched against his legs as he contemplated his next move. "You'd tell me if I'd done something to upset you, right?"

The muscles in Alvin's body relaxed and he silently thanked his brother for dropping the issue. The taller teen was often regarded as cold, but Alvin knew what kind of heart lay under the layers of cardigans and button-downs._ It's why I love him._ "Of course. You know I love to tell you when you're being a douche." He allowed himself a grin.

Simon rolled his eyes and chuckled. Alvin was the most obnoxious person he had ever met and he could anger him quicker than anyone, but he loved him more than any other person on the Earth. The grin on Alvin's face gave him hope that things would soon return to normal. He missed his sparring partner. "I'm going to ignore that. Just stop acting so fucking weird, okay?"

Alvin's stomach flipped. It was rare for Simon to use such language and despite his shame, he couldn't deny the shiver that ran down his spine. The atmosphere in the room had changed, or perhaps it was only his mind playing tricks on him. The taller, bespectacled teen appeared unphased by the electricity Alvin felt coursing through his veins. "Only because you asked so nicely." There was a mischievous grin slowly crawling across his mouth.

Unbeknownst to him, Simon returned the grin. He could just imagine the cogs in his brother's head turning; churning out the plans to some devious act. There was a luster in his own eyes that he hadn't even realized had been missing for weeks. Allowing himself a bit of fun, Simon reached out and gently but quickly knocked the red baseball cap from his brother's head. "Thanks, Chief."

Simon gave an involuntary grunt as he was shoved to the floor, his brother pinning him. A laugh poured out of the younger Seville. The sound both startled and thrilled Alvin. How long had it been since he'd heard his brother's laughter?

"Give up, Dear Simon?" Both boys knew Simon could easily shove Alvin off of him, but looking to the bed, he decided to take a different approach. Reaching up, Simon grabbed the pillow he had been leaning against and delivered a blow to his brother's head and shoulder that sent him crashing to the floor. Using the bed as support, he stood and smiled. It was as if the weeks of awkward encounters had never happened.

Alvin pulled himself up and looked to where the pillow had once been. His smile quickly vanished as a blue t-shirt laid in its place. Curious by the sudden change of expression, Simon followed his brother's stare. There on the bed was his favorite old shirt which had been missing for weeks. Assuming his brother had borrowed it, he picked it up and turned to Alvin.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for this?" His voice had more relief than anger in it.

Alvin shrugged nonchalantly. His face remained calm despite the pounding in his chest. "I'm guessing awhile."

"Weeks." Simon turned the shirt over in his hands, recalling the lump he had felt beneath the pillow. "How did you not feel this under your head?"

_Because it wasn't under my head when I slept, Mr. Smarty-pants. It was in my arms._ "Have you looked around? The occasional lump happens."

Simon looked around and gave a nod of agreement. There could be an animal crawling around in his bed and Alvin probably wouldn't notice. "Right. On that note," He began heading for the door, walking backward so he could maintain eye contact with his brother. "I am going to go throw this in the wash and finally get started on my paper."

"Ever the responsible mother hen." Alvin smirked as Simon threw him the finger before exiting.

Once alone, Alvin fell onto his bed. Reaching behind his head, he ran a hand over the spot the shirt had been. He knew it was a dumb idea to steal the damned thing, but he never imagined that Simon would actually find it. Knots began forming in his stomach as the event played over in his memory. He needed to be more careful. This was a genius he was dealing with. A few more slip-ups like this and his brother was bound to put the pieces together.

He pushed the thought from his mind, along with the sinking feeling in his stomach. He needed to keep focused on the big picture and not allow himself to be bogged down by details. Simon was his brother, his best friend. No one need know the depth of his depravity. All he had to do was behave like his usual self, how hard could it be?

A smirk crept across Alvin's face as an idea came to him. He pulled his phone from his pocket and hit the call button. A familiar voice filled the air. "Hey Brit, what're you doing?"

Yes, this would be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Some light sexual activity in this one. Not a very long chapter, either. I just wanted to show the dynamics of Simon and Jeanette's relationship, as well as Alvin and Brittany's. **

**As usual, I own nothing.**

* * *

"So I take it things are back to normal between you and Alvin?" Jeanette smiled down at Simon as he lay on her bed, his head resting beside her leg and a book held firmly in his grasp. Her slender fingers gently stroked through his dark brown locks. It was the first time in weeks that she had seen her boyfriend this relaxed.

A grunt came from the bespectacled teen. "Finally." Simon placed the open book on his chest and looked up at his girlfriend. "He's hiding something, though."

Jeanette quietly studied him. Although his facial muscles were relaxed, there was an unmistakable rigidity to Simon's mouth. It was something so small and yet it spoke volumes. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know." Verbally admitting his ignorance on the matter was unsettling. His entire life, Simon had always had all the answers. To now be faced with a situation in which he was completely in the dark left an acrid taste in his mouth. "It pertains to me."

"Oh." What else could she say? If Simon was sure that Alvin's past behavior was indeed the result of some problem between the two of them, then that was that. Jeanette had never met two people who were closer than Alvin and Simon. It was as if they had acquired telepathic powers while in the womb, probably while trying to strangle one another with their umbilical cords. A chuckle fell from her lips at the thought.

A small smile graced Simon's mouth as he watched Jeanette drift further away from the conversation. Her tendency to daydream in the middle of a dialogue was one of her more adorable habits. "I lost you, didn't I?"

Heat rose to Jeanette's cheeks and she looked down. She really needed to stop drifting off when Simon was around. "Sorry."

"Sorry." There was amusement in Simon's voice as he repeated his girlfriend's response. Jeanette would apologize for breathing if he let her. "Come here." As he spoke, Simon pulled his other half into an embrace and delivered a blitzkrieg of kisses to her face and neck; eliciting a squeal of delight and laughter from his victim.

"Simon!" The soft-spoken teen did her best to shout between bursts of laughter but found her voice was not loud enough to warrant a reaction.

Simon continued to deliver kiss after kiss, simultaneously guiding Jeanette into a reclined position. "Oh, I'm sorry," There was a smirk on the brunette's face as he began to unbutton the silk, polka-dot covered blouse which did little to hide the girl's figure. All the while, the quick kisses continued to fall like rain. "Did you say something?"

Laughter continued to pour forth from the usually quiet girl. "Simon!"

"Gonna have to do better than that." With the blouse now unbuttoned, Simon's lips began to trail down Jeanette's collarbone.

"SIMON!" There was a smile on Jeannette's face as Simon finally looked up at her, the onslaught of kisses momentarily over.

"Jeesh, no need to yell." Simon laughed as a playful slap to his arm was dealt in response.

Jeanette was still giggling as she spoke. "Beatrice will be home soon."

"Oh, Beatrice…" The previously quick, playful kisses were replaced by gentle, lingering ones. "Wouldn't want our darling Miss Miller to find her most innocent child in such a compromising position." Simon's last words were delivered with a gentle thrust of the hips.

A shudder racked Jeanette's body. Her breath became captured in her throat as the warmth of Simon's tongue briefly made contact with the delicate skin of her neck, followed by a sharp sting as he bit down.

Simon smirked as he slowly began to move further down Jeanette's body. He could feel her muscles rhythmically tensing and relaxing under his touch. Her fingers began weaving into his hair as he reached the waistband of her skirt.

"Simon?" Jeanette's heart was pounding as those crystal blue eyes looked up at her, waiting for the approval they sought. "Lock the door."

* * *

"You okay?" Brittany eyed her friend wearily. "You look ready to ralph."

Alvin almost jumped out of his proverbial skin as Brittany spoke. He hadn't noticed her return to the room and remained unsure how long she had been watching him.

_Fuck me._ "You have really bad insulation in here." He motioned to the wall behind her bed.

Confusion clouded Brittany's face until she heard tell-tale sounds coming from the room adjacent to hers. "Wow, broad daylight and in a house full of people. Bra-va Simon and Jeanette!" She chuckled and held a can of cola out to Alvin, blissfully ignorant to the nausea currently swelling in his stomach.

Alvin took the can without meeting Brittany's gaze. _Come on Alvin, get your shit together._ Simon and Jeanette had been together for three months now, why all of a sudden was he experiencing a violent rush of jealousy and rage? This couldn't be happening. He needed to get away. But how? If he just rushed out of the room that would most certainly alert suspicion.

"Sorry Brit," Alvin practically leapt off of the bed as he spoke. "I can't listen to this."

"Hm," Brittany glanced at the wall as she spoke. "Yeah, it's pretty disturbing." Alvin snorted in agreement, bringing a smile to the redhead's face. "Wanna take a smoke break?"

"Sweet baby Jesus, yes." The response came out far more urgent than intended. A moment of silence passed before the two teens burst into laughter.

Brittany locked arms with her male counterpart and began walking. "Come on."

Upon exiting, Alvin gave a silent thank you to whatever higher power was at work. As the weeks had passed, he found himself growing more and more grateful for the quick witted girl by his side. He knew they should be together, but with his current mental state it would never work. If they were to become monogamous, she would expect to spend most of her free time with him and that would eventually lead to her discovering his iniquitous desires. Which would lead to the end of life as he knew it. Or so he had been telling himself on a near daily basis. They had to remain friends; or more accurately, friends with benefits. At least until he got over this sick crush. Because that was all it was, anyway. A crush. A disgusting, contemptible crush.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I wanted to take a moment and thank everyone for their reviews. Your kind words have given me a much needed boost of confidence and I only hope to continue meeting your expectations! :) This story is very dear to me and I'm keeping my fingers crossed that you all will enjoy it every step of the way. Thank you!**

**I had originally planned to incorporate this scene plus another into one chapter, but decided this deserves a chapter all its own. I swear later chapters will become longer. ;)**

* * *

The ticking of a grandfather clock was all that could be heard as Simon entered the Seville residence. He crept through the slumbering household, his movements silent. The corners of his mouth turned up as he ascended the stairs. Alvin would be outraged in the morning upon hearing the time of his younger brother's return. Dave had recently agreed that being a sophomore at Stanford negated the necessity of a curfew. The news had caused great indignity for the eldest Seville triplet.

As Simon drew close to his older brother's room, the sound of sheets ruffling and a hushed voice caught his attention. It had been years since Alvin had suffered a night terror and yet Simon's mind was left disquieted. Ever paranoid, he leaned into his brother's door which had conveniently been left ajar.

"Simon…" He froze, his breath catching in his throat. Had he woken him? He hoped not. He would never hear the end of it if Alvin caught him peering through his door. A soft snore followed by nonsensical mumbling proved the boy to be asleep. Seeing that his brother was peacefully frolicking through dreamland forced a grin to Simon's face and he was able to breathe once more. It was weird to know his brother sometimes dreamed of him, but he supposed it was perfectly logical. He began closing the door but stopped when Alvin's voice became louder.

"Yes, please, Simon." Every muscle in the brunette's body became rigid. Something wasn't right. Simon shook his head violently. He was desperate to rid his mind of the vile thoughts it had been flooded with. There were plenty of logical explanations why Alvin would be uttering his name while unconscious, even in a pleading manner.

"Simon, yes." The huskiness of Alvin's voice delivered a sucker punch to Simon's stomach. He wasn't an idiot. He knew that tone. He heard it on an almost daily basis, but never from his own brother. He could taste the bile as it rose to his throat. He had to get away from him, from that door, from the grotesque thoughts that had invaded his mind.

His steps were clumsy and rushed as he stumbled backward to his room. Images from the past months raced before his eyes. The erratic behavior. The physical signs of anxiety Alvin displayed whenever they interacted. The blue t-shirt under the pillow. The voice uttering his name in a breathless whisper. Their conversation from two weeks prior played over in his mind. _"You're lying, Alvin… What are you hiding from me?"_

His vision became mottled with blinding white lights. Once agile legs had begun to buckle under their own weight. Unable to function, Simon slid down his bedroom door. The darkness began closing in and he could feel the bile begin to rise once more.

_This can't be. _The brunette stumbled into the upstairs bathroom, unsure whether he would vomit or pass out. _Vomit. _Knuckles turned white as Simon braced himself against the toilet, the contents of his stomach desecrating the white porcelain. The violent retching continued until drops of blood fell from his parted lips.

Panic slowly dissolved into exhaustion. The cool of the tile was a welcomed sensation as he sat back against the wall. It felt as though the world around him had disintegrated, leaving nothing but eternal damnation as company. He wanted to dismiss the entire incident. To be able to shake his head and laugh at the ludicrousness of the thoughts that were swirling through his brain. But he couldn't. This was happening. Had been happening. For how long, he couldn't say. Did he even want to know?

_There's no way… He wouldn't. He couldn't. _Simon turned on his bedside lamp. He didn't remember walking from the bathroom to his bedroom. Didn't remember brushing his teeth and putting on his pajamas. How long had he been sitting on his bed, staring into the void? He looked at his alarm clock. 4:02 a.m. He had been home for over an hour. What else had he done while blacked out? Unfocused eyes scanned their surroundings.

_Nothing… _Simon tossed his glasses onto the nightstand as he laid back, finally granting his body the rest it so badly desired. He stared blindly at the ceiling. There had to be some mistake. Somewhere along the line he had to have made a miscalculation. Alvin wasn't that sick in the head. They were brothers. Triplets. They had shared a womb. They came from the same gene pool. It was wrong. It was illegal.

_I'm jumping to conclusions. Sick, fucked up conclusions. In the morning this will seem absurd. I'm just tired. So very. Fucking. Tired. _Thoughts continued to hammer away at Simon's mind as he turned off the light. He didn't bother crawling beneath the covers, instead allowing the darkness to blanket him. It wasn't long before sleep took him; casting him into a turbulent slumber, with only a little drywall and plaster separating him from the place his brother slept.


End file.
